light of the moon
by Uriah's Marlene
Summary: Alice was a girl obsessed with myths. Patrick was stupid enough to follow her.


In northern England, was a town that is nameless, and in that town, was a field, and that field was always quiet.

Nearly always.

The field was slightly overgrown, with weeds and long slender strands of grass reaching the knees of an average man. Not only was it barren, but it was cold and dry. The wind blew through the blades of grass, slicing the air as it ran.

It was mid December and the few trees that line the field were shivering contentedly in the icy gale.

The only sound was that of footsteps, plodding through the field. From the top of the field, a girl emerged, followed by a boy, out of breath and trying his hardest to keep up.

Alice McKinney ran through the centre of the field, her long silver hair following after her.

"Could you please, slow down, Alice?" The boy behind her called.

Alice was in her element, the blades of grass tickling her bare legs, Patrick, however was not.

"Alice for godsake stop!"

Alice, still grinning from ear to ear, did indeed stop and turn to her friend.

Patrick took a moment to catch up. "Alice, what the hell? It's almost midnight in the middle of December, would you put a bloody coat on?" He paused. "And another thing. Do your parents know we're out here? What if something happens? Can we please go home?"

"I told you, Patrick. This is important! You promised you'd come!" Her voice was light, musical. Her silver eyes were wide and exhilarated, she was angry and proud and excited all at once.

"I'm here, aren't I? Aren't I? So, hurry up. But next time you decide to take me on a suicide mission, at least warn me first!"

Alice tipped her head back and laughed. "Always so dramatic, Patrick. LET GO FOR ONCE!"

She twirled, the bottom of her white cotton dress mirroring her. Patrick watched her with an angry eagerness, desperate to know where they were going.

That's the only reason he was here. Every night, Alice would leave her house, silent as a mouse, and run through the thorn bushes to this field. He'd asked time and time again where she was going, and she just laughed. It seemed however, she was finally ready to show him. He didn't care much where she went, just she was supposed obsessed and amazed with this place, he'd always thought something brilliant had to be enticing her. Was it a boy? A secret place? Had she discovered something only she could see? He often thought she wasn't all there. She was mad. Brilliantly so. She was the most interesting person to come across, a genius. Obsessed with the things that weren't there. Vampires, ghosts and the like.

She had these brains, these magnificent brain cells, and she didn't care one bit. Top of th class without studying,a higher IQ than most people in their thirties without even thinking about it.

She and Patrick argued many a time about their future, he'd always said he was going to university, far away from here. She'd always said she was going to travel the world, money or not. She wanted to teach other people the wonder she saw in nothing but thin air. She was barely human, but then entirely so. She was easily to dislike, and impossible not to love.

"Patrick?" Alice said, her head tipped slightly to one side.

"Alice?"

"I'll show you, if you promise me something."

This took Patrick a moment. He really had to see what was going on here.

"Okay, what's the promise."

"If they take me," she gulped. "Run and don't look back."

Her eyes were wide, deadly serious. They were shimmering in the faint light of the cloud covered moon, and she looked fantastic. A silvery glow shone about her. Her white dress went to her knees, and didn't cover her arms at all, yet she was not freezing. Not even allowing the cold to affect her.

"Patrick?"

He gulped. "I promise."

Then, she laughed. _Really _laughed. It was loud and haunting, the kind of laugh you expect from an escaped mental patient before they take their own lives. He was sure that'd happened once.

Maybe on tv.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm laughing because you're so desperate to know."

"Know what?"

"Exactly."

She winked, and looked towards the moon. Then, the lights appeared.


End file.
